Talk:Final Fight
SNES Versions How and why on Earth did they do such a "half-ass" job on Final Fight for the SNES? I can understand the censorship, but they removed Guy, who is one of the three main characters! Why would they remove him? Was the game rushed or something?! What's really funny is Capcom's solution to the problem, Final Fight Guy. Rather than add Guy and have all three characters, they removed Cody altogether in favor of Guy! It sounds like a scam to get people to buy both versions of the game, but Final Fight Guy was a rental-only. On top of that, Final Fight CD, which had all three characters and more like the original arcade version, had already been out for a year, making Final Fight Guy obsolete! --SouthandNorthKorea 19:00, December 14, 2009 (UTC) This never would have happened in Japan...which is not funny at all to American consumers. icysugarspike 22:00, December 14, 2009 (UTC) It was probably funny to Capcom! I too find the irony to be kind of hilarious, considering the game's pointlessness due to lack of changes, its bad timing of release in America, and the fact it was a rental-only! They probably knew that people would be even more pissed if they found out they spend $40-$50 on what is basically the same game that is just as incomplete as the original disappointment. Two wrongs don't make a right! Since Final Fight Guy was released in 1992 over in Japan, Capcom probably wanted to just show Americans what the first solution was to Final Fight for the SNES, maybe as a joke. Final Fight Guy wasn't worth anymore than what Blockbuster was renting it out for!--SouthandNorthKorea 02:03, December 20, 2009 (UTC) (?) I didn't realize Guy came out in Japan, too. Weird. icysugarspike 17:29, December 20, 2009 (UTC) That's right! Not even JAPAN could get it right the first (or second) time! Of all the people! Considering I never played any of the early console releases, I'm not outraged. It just fun to satirically discuss and mock these games! By the way, I know Hollywood sucks at making movies based off of video games like Street Fighter and King of Fighters (which was intended and destined to fail)! I wonder what a Final Fight movie would turn out? Probably just like Final Fight Streetwise! Considering its very realistic setting it shouldn't be that hard to pull off (correctly and successfully)! No, there is no mention of a Final Fight movie. It was just a hypothetical question!--SouthandNorthKorea 20:06, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :sniff, sniff....you mean to say you didn't like Streetwise? No way! :( Just kidding. It's really not that bad of a game (especially if you don't compare to the original). Taken on its own, it's pretty entertaining. I wasn't offended by it, and yeah...a film version of FF just might turn out like that....or worse (shudder) icysugarspike 20:26, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I was pretty sure that Guy and Rolento (and his whole stage) were dropped due to cartridge space. Also, Streetwise wasn't all that bad. And you can't blame Capcom USA for it being gritty, since it was Capcom Japan who told them to make the game "more american". Commodore Jim 12:52, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :You can't believe "hype", but you shouldn't believe "anti-hype" either. Critics blasted the game, and all the talking heads agreed. Ha. Ha. Some people just can't see any good in anything. I'm glad to see you and I are not in their number. icysugarspike 13:07, January 20, 2010 (UTC)